I Might As Well Join You
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: Oh well. I might as well join you. Not because I am in love with someone. But because I lust after them. That is what Valentine’s Day has been proved to be. Full of love confused with lust… [Star drabble on Valentine's Day][ReadReviewEnjoy]


**I Might As Well Join You**

Living on Earth… has not been easy. I have come to realise that the psychology is different. The same actions that I have in my culture have different meanings in their culture.

A wave is meant to be a gesture of greeting… Here it would be returned with derogatory signs.

A hug is meant to be a welcome or a farewell, showing affection… Here it is considered an assault if it happens between strangers.

A kiss is meant to be an oral transfer of language and secrets… Here, it is only meant to happen in the event of some sort of love and comfort between people.

Or a dare…

Lover's deceit…

Used to inflict pain where it will hurt most.

Those were just the expressions that I saw from day to day living on this planet. I have just about learnt all the special occasions that there are. There are a few that I can truly appreciate and relate to, such as New Year's day as it represents new beginnings and a fresh start. The various Independence days around the globe represent freedom that I believe every person should feel.

Nevertheless, there is one occasion that I feel is completely pointless.

Everything is so perfectly fake that I have seriously begun to tire of Robin's teachings of it to me. He's only after one thing and I refuse to give it to him… again.

Valentine's Day.

I shall never understand why you need one day in the year to express your love to another person. A person can express love on any day…

Though I do see increased love and affection on that day, I do not believe that it is pure affection. It has been sugar-coated with bittersweet white lies just to get that person you love into the ritual of sharing each other's bodies. Albeit, I have fallen for that trick.

However, I see more mournful hearts of wasted love or the deceit of lovers that cannot be eradicated from their memories. I see the yearning of teenagers who desperately want to fit in and know who they are and they are inhibited again by this stupid tradition. Even the yearning of people who are meant to be having the best time of their lives, tear at the fact that they have to go through this one day alone when they have probably been alone their entire lives.

From reading books, I can understand and acknowledge why the celebration has been celebrated as such, but I believe that it has been blown way out of proportion. I mean… all I can see the shops catering… and the adverts… are for able citizens to do stuff in the dark that they could do on any other day. Even Robin has fallen prey tell to these scandals. It seems that men enjoy making all these preparations if they can get a decent shag as soon as the sun goes down.

Those truly gullible women… I can say this honestly because I have been in that position and fell – hard – for all those roses, and confectioneries and the poems and the songs and the lovely compliments that I have longed to hear from his lips. I thought he cared… But all he wanted was my body. I remember those long weeks later. How much I felt violated that I allowed myself to be dealt with in such a degrading manner.

But I am perhaps being too harsh. In my culture, we would willingly share our bodies with the people we cared about or admired in the hopes that some of their affluence would pass onto us. But here on Earth, it seems that you can only know a person's name to be able to share your body intimately… and they all seem to do that in mass on this… Valentine's Day.

I am curious. I may not like the holiday as I do find it pointless as Raven does… But I am still curious.

Damn my feline curiosity… Why could we have not been descended from just vampiric creatures?

I believe I will venture out tonight.

Meaning I'll have to turn down Robin… I shall simply tell him that I am not well.

To avoid Raven, I shall say that I wish to venture into the Mall to meet new people.

I shall ask for a lift from Cyborg, he will not mind as I have picked him up various times on this day.

Beast boy will be dreaming anyway.

…

And the deceit works…

Is this what it is like to be a human? I can tell that Robin does not care in the slightest… He wishes to strengthen his bond with Raven. In the dark, their preferred element.

C'est la vie as the French would say?

Oh well. I might as well join you. Not because I am in love with someone. But because I lust after them. That is what Valentine's Day has been proved to be. Full of love confused with lust… And… Since I have no qualms with sharing my body with someone I actually admire…

…I will just have to wonder around until I finally find him…

… The one that burns my body…

… With an X…

* * *

Seriously, what else do people do on Valentine's Day besides make-out and shag each other's brains out?

Unlike the select few of us who choose to gun the most pointless holiday ever created.

Oh well, kinda random and I did have another idea planned, but my friends dragged me to Town to accessorise. I enjoyed gunning the holiday then. :P

Keep it real…

I guess I still hate Valentine's Day… C'est la vie.

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
